Measurements
by HoneyandMint
Summary: Cupid tries her hand in cooking once again, unfortunately for the boys they seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Suffering once more as her unwilling victims. Contains OCs. Set between First Class and X2. Some alternate time lines.


**Summary**: Cupid tries her hand in cooking once again, unfortunately for the boys they seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Suffering once more as her unwilling victims.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way.

**Author's Notes**: This is just one of the many one-shots that I think of when I should be working. Cupid and Zexal are my OCs, the only characters I own. T.T This is dedicated to SheyConYamo, she has always been super supportive! My OCs will be in one of her upcoming fanfics, also very excited about that! Please review if you liked the story, I would love to hear from you!  
And of course, I do not speak Russian. I rely on internet translators and lots of outside help. The power of imagination!

* * *

If cooking is an art then baking is a science. Cupid had never really liked science, she had always been more in touch with the physical side of life, the far more exciting portion. She scanned her eyes across the back of the cardboard box now being held a few inches away from her face, audibly scoffing before tossing it aside after a few moments. "A cup of this, a cup of that." She dismissively waved her hand towards the discarded container. "What do they know?" She asked a bit sarcastically, more so to herself. She trotted back over to her discarded bowl, currently surrounded by various items which had no business being there in the first place. "Perhaps just a dash of this.

Maybe a spoonful of that." She quietly decided, mixing the rapidly thickening dough while she gazed over at the muted television. She halted her movements to gaze down at the doughy mixture with a shrug. "And into the oven with you!" She exclaimed, scurrying over to grasp the muffin pan and begin the process of filling the individual cups. Cupid shoved the muffin pan into the oven, causing a brief but shrill squeak of metal before popping the oven door shut and cranking up the heat. With that she plopped herself down on the floor to gaze into the oven for the next twenty or so minutes, she felt she would simply know when they were done enough.  
In the parlor of the quaint house a short bamf noise could be heard before three beings suddenly materialized. A tall man with two young boys in tow, appearing as if they had recently been some place much colder than the soothing temperature that the home offered. Azazel raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose for the nth time that day, he liked to believe he was a patient man; perhaps a bit sadistic and unyielding at times but patient. Kurt and Zexal followed the older man into the kitchen of the house they had recently acquired sure to be somewhat more silent rather than the loud and rambunctious boys they were earlier in the day.

Zexal was only second to stop and notice the woman now taking space upon the ceramic tiles of the kitchen floor. "She is at it again." He announced with a roll of his eyes. Kurt then turned his attention away from the muted tv to give a nod in agreement. Azazel eyed the children for a moment before inhaling then exhaling a quiet sigh, presenting an almost cheerful visage, well cheerful in Azazel's terms. He took a step forward motioning to Cupid's antics with open arms, ushering her forth. "Amur." He called to her in his native tongue. "I see you have made yourself busy, da?" He questioned, sure to choose his words raised herself up before pivoting on her heel once she had heard the male call out to her, an overbearing smile now plastered to her lips. "Azazel!" She greeted with much excitement, practically falling over herself in her attempt to be enveloped in his arms. Just as quickly she withdrew and returned to her earlier position palms braced upon the oven's frame while she glared into its heated depths. "Just in time!" She directed towards the younger boys. "I am almost very sure that these are the ones." She declared, giving herself a curt nod.

Once Cupid had turned her back to them Zexal made to dash out of the room, he had a sickening feeling he and Kurt would be the victims of her cooking disasters once again. Azazel grabbed the younger male by the back of his collared shirt, halting any escape attempts. He craned his neck back to the boy before silently mouthing to him. _"If I have to stay so do you."_ Kurt simply stood next to his father, he had already accepted his cruel fate. Though he was not one to enjoy Cupid's baking abilities or lack thereof he knew he couldn't get past his father. More so he wouldn't be able to face Cupid's reaction if he had found some way to avoid consuming her sickening treats.

Whether she would be furious or saddened was not something he ever wished to discover. Azazel whipped Zexal back around to his previous position then released him, the boy was indeed not happy but all would pass. A sudden dinging noise filled the kitchen, repeating itself twice before subsiding. This captured the attention of all three males. They watched Cupid adorn her hands with the previous occupants oven mitts and thrust open the oven door. She grasped the solemn pan and heaved it atop the stove's top to cool. She spun around, kicking the oven door shut as she did and motioned Azazel over. The male strolled over to the woman, pausing for a moment to capture her cheek against the palm of his hand, smoothing his thumb over the warm surface."What have you delighted us with today?" He inquired, now peering down at the red tinted muffin sort of creation before him. She closed her eyes briefly as a shiver overcame her, as a being of lust she just couldn't help turning the simplest of gestures towards more naughty waters. "Oh..cranberry almond biscuits." She finally announced.

Azazel took note of her sudden if not predictable mood change, though he was not going to complain at the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Without a word he reached down and plucked one of her so called biscuits from the cooling rack and popped it into his mouth, not seeming to be affected by the treat's temperature. The two boys watched the older male, one in shock while the other rolled his eyes. Zexal knew what was going on. "Perverts..all adults are perverts." He whispered more so to himself, crossing his arms over one another. Kurt glanced over to Zexal quizzically, silently pleading for this all to be explained to him. Azazel then turned back to his love once he had finished off one of her creations and flashed a sort of devilish smile. "Delicious." He commented. Cupid could barely contain her excitement, clasping her hands together in success, turning back briefly to stick her tongue out at her ward.

Duely this caused another eye roll from the annoyed boy. Azazel leaned forward then, his scarlett tail slinking around her waist to pull her flush against his own strong frame. "Though, I can think of something even more.." He paused, locking his eyes with her own. "..delicious." He finished, his lone hand now venturing to rest upon her hip. She remained silent for a moment or two before breaking away from his grasp and dashing up the stairs of the borrowed home. The red skinned male released a chuckle while shaking his head. Kurt took a timid step forward then. "Papa..?" Vas is really that good?" He questioned uncertainly, seemingly unaware of what had just transpired. Azazel smiled down at his boy before taking the baking tray in his hands and thrusting the biscuits into Zexal's palms. "Bury this where it can do no harm to anyone else." With that he turned on his heel and followed Cupid's path up the stairs, loosening the collar of his shirt as he did so. Zexal released a sigh and jerked his head at Kurt. "Come on." He ordered, venturing out of the kitchen and through the back door. "But I thought papa liked them..? Zexal..?" The blue skinned boy followed after. "Adults.." Zexal murmured under his breath as he and Kurt picked their way into the frigid woods.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
